troll hunter the new path
by baby echo
Summary: gunmar black plans to take back the surface and destroy all good trolls and feast on the humans of arcadia
1. Chapter 1

troll hunters

wellcome to troll market

gunmar growled, he growled in frustration, he could not tell night from day in this strange new realm. He cried in pain as the icy cold winds smashed against his body,a body born in the fires of war. he growled in defeat as victory slipped from his grasp but the war had just begun, the fight over killer head bridge was the start of a new age. Gunmar was locked in the dark lands, his plans became more devious and allaborate with plans to build a new army and regaine control of the surface . Meanwile on the surface, the ammulate of daylight that sealed the bridge is looking for a new troll ammulate normaley passed down in generations but took a diffrent path this time, a path that no one would exspect.

it started as a usual day in troll market the odd gnome steeling food and merchandise but no one new how special the day was going to get."Blinky arrrg get over here now"bellowd vandle "yes Vandle what is it" replide Blinky "i need you to wach the ammulate to see who the next troll hunter will excitment Blinky and Arrg made there way up to the surface to watch the ammulate,they sat for hours waiting and waiting but nothing happened so they went back down to troll left the ammulate alone and unguarded in plain site, any one could take it before it chose the next troll hunter, but then it called a name" Jim"," Jim" it repeated that name over and over untill it was heard.

Jim and Toby were on their way to school when they heard a voice calling and followed the sound, it lead them straight to the ammulet, Jim picked up the ammulate, his destiny was changed and Toby where misterfide by the ammulate. In the distance they could here the school bell, they were so late their grand kids would have detention. They ran as fast as they could to lesson.

back in troll market Blinky and Arrg realising the ammulate was gone they went to vandle. "sorry to disturb you vandle but the ammulate has chosen a new troll hunter, its a human boy!" "what a human boy! bring him to me!" vandle was not happy. Blinky made his way to the school walking in the shadows unseen to all.

meenwile back in the dark lands Gunmar's amy was growing, his plans to send Changeling to the surface Gunmars plans are evolving, his Changelings are headed to the surface to collect all the pieces to the killerhead bridge.


	2. The scary past

Chapter 2

The scary past

Its been a few months since the troll hunter Jim started his training, he is becoming stronger and has learnt the way of the trolls. But on this day Jim finds something he wasn't meant to find, it was a book, a book about Gunmars army. This very book holds the information that Blinky does not want anyone to find, but on this fateful day master Jim found it.

He started to read the cover of the book it read the Gum Gum army generals. He opend the book and flicked through some pages, there it was the page that will change the troll hunter, this page showed Arrg, but that wasn't posible Jim thought so he read more Arrg was a general in Gunmars army and led the main fights in the great war but he betrayed them after a while, Arrg disagreed with what gunmar wanted and changed sides for the good. But jim is not conviced Arrg has changed and that he is a spy, Jim rushed to Blinky confused and frustrated with these new feelings towards Arrg" is Arrg a Gum Gum""no master Jim"Jim was not satisfide with the answer and ran straight for Arrg to queston him."Arrg, be honest with me, are you still loyal to gunmar?"Arrg gives jim a hard stare and walked away.

In Jims frustration, his armor was summoned and with all his might he launched his sword at Arrg! Arrg was now a stone statue but before Jim could smash him Blinky got in th way. With tears in his eyes Blinky fell to the floor in shock and horror. All the trolls in troll market were stood waching this moment in complete shock and silence, no one would forget it. Jim lifted his sword to finish the kill but the sword became to heavy before he could swing it. His armor left him and the ammulate fell on to the floor. All stood in shock wondering what had just happend. Blinky stood up, with a ferm voice he bellowed "THE AMMULATE HAS REJECTED YOU" Jim turned and ran. With a hord of trolls chacing after him, jim not looking behind him raced to the surface,he ran home.


End file.
